The First Lesson
by Xenoglossy
Summary: 'A child's mind is like a piece of paper... everyone leaves a mark'. Literary dribble.


Wohoo! DragonBall Z fic! Huh? You all say? It's called, "Absence makes the heart grow fonded", so whenever YTV puts DBZ on hold for a week (mor elike MONTH) or two, I get super-obsessed with it to an extent that is seriously unhealthy. This bout is definitely worst than my last one, in which I drew fanart and ranted about, um, stuff? This time I'm.... GETTING IDEAS FOR FANFICTION! ie: this *rolls eyes* well... duh...  
Newayz, the whole point of this fic is: Vegeta wasn't alwyas a cold, ruthless bastard (although he WAS starting from a surprisingly young age. ^ ^).  
So, basically this is more of a "I have a point, and that is..." fic. No one's evil, not naturally, at least. That is a strong belief I have. This is a weird short thing that just came to me and I had to get it down. You all understand, I assume?  
Digimon's not mine, Pokemon's not mine, Escaflowne's not mine, Gundam Wing's not mine, Evangelion's not mine, DragonBall Z's not mine... sensing a pattern yet?  
  
  
  
The First Lesson  
Izzy Girl  
  
  
He was only three.  
Three years of life, the markers of the world each leaving an imprint on his childish mind.  
Already the mannerisms and behavior that would follow him later in life were beginning to form.  
With a slight grin, he swept his cape behind him and walked proud.  
Proud like a prince should be, especially a Saiyan prince.  
Prince Vegeta, one day to be king of all Saiyans, the most powerful race in the universe.  
At least as far as he had been taught...  
So focused was he on his perfect posture, and impecceble swagger, he hardly noticed it flutter past his nose. The second time it buzzed by his ear, and caught the young Saiyan's attention.  
It was barely worth note. An inscect no larger than an earth butterfly.  
But different...  
It glistened in the dull, purple sunlight, it's frayed wings flashing ten or eleven colors at once.  
Vegeta curiously stuck a stubby finger in the air, allowing the tiny creature to perch. He then proceeded to examine it's confusing collage of mix matched colors.  
Proud of himself, he twirled around, only to be met by the knees of a towering figure, glaring down at him with silent dissaproval.  
"Vegeta..." half a question, half a scolding.  
Vegeta presented his father the inscect, but recieved no reply.  
"What is this?" he wondered softly, "I've never seen it, it's interesting." he had never really payed attention to the florae or wildlife of any of the planets he visited with his father. What did it matter? They would all be killed eventually. HIs feeble mind struggled for the right word.  
"It's beautiful." he decided.  
Suddenly, a highly focused beam of ki energy whizzed past his finger, disinegrating the shimmery creature.  
Vegeta widened his eyes as his father's harsh words entered his head, echoing, imprinting.  
"Interest is nothing, son. Beauty is nothing. Listen and listen good. Strength is everything. EVERYTHING, do you hear? Everything else is just an illusion of the weak."  
The Saiyan's eyes travelled downwards, where the energy blast had burnt the ground, leaving the inscect as only a smudge on the orange dirt.  
Weak.  
"Do you understand, Vegeta?"  
Hesitation.  
Contemplation.  
"... yes father, I understand completely..."  
  
The next time it flirted and darted before Vegeta's face, lighting the faded sky with it's colorful wings, the boy could feel an almost automatic gathering of energy in his forfinger. Moments later, the dead thing fell to the ground, charred and destroyed.  
"Strength is everything..." the boy whispered to himself, "Yes..." the tips of his thin lips curled up in a sinister smile.  
A lesson had been learned...  
  
  
  
Don't ask what the hell that was. It's sweet in an odd sort of way. Come on! Even saiyan kids were... well... kids. And it had to be early in life, since Veggie seemed to be a sadistic bastard at, like, seven...  
'A child's mind is like a piece pf paper... everyone leaves a mark.'  
*points at quote* I think I used that anaology at some point. It, along with intense DBZ obsession inspiried and fueld this pointless little piece of literay dribble. It's an interesting thought, because I've only just begun to realize how infulenced we are by what we're surrounded by as young people. My parents began reading to me at a very young age (ever since I can remember) and I read my first "chapter book" at five years of age (ah, The Jungle Book, how I love thee). There are people in my class who hate reading and have problems reading a three page short story because they were not read to as young children. Um... nevermind, I'm just exasperated, since NO ONE in my class can spell, write or read half decently... *depresses*  
*sincerely  
Izzy Girl  
"Men in pink... how bizzare!" -Vegeta, the DBZ english dub  
Rusty: "I agree completely." 


End file.
